Alex and Phantom: Hanging on a High Wire
by Artemis Rea
Summary: Yep. Re-write of my first book, Sare. This is along the same lines, but it's different. Rated T cause of language and gore.


**Me:Re-Write Time! I can't think of anything for the following chapters of the original, BUT, I am re-writing, in hopes of having it be better. :)**

* * *

Stars glittered merrily in the sky as I held back tears of anger and hurt.

my sister was a witch. Period.

She disowned me!

Hurt.

One word covered all those feelings perfectly.

I threw my laptop to the floor, and I was out of the house and running before I DID cry.

I guess the world just REALLY hated my guts. I hate fate. It's so cruel.

As I ran, I thought about the reasons that she would have disowned me in the first place. Not many things came up.

I had tried to be the best I could be, and I guess it didn't matter to her. I guess I didn't matter to her.

As I got to a clearing in the middle of the woods, I sat against a tree to catch my breath.

As I did, I sang.** (Behind these Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson.)**

In the middle of pouring my heart out through my voice, I felt something warm and wet slide down my face.

I didn't stop it.

It had been so long since I had show my feelings, that I couldn't remember.

I let the sobs escape, and the tears flow. It had started to rain, but I didn't care. I let the water hit me as I sobbed harder and harder. I wouldn't hold back any longer. That had been the last straw. I had broke.

When the sobbed decreased to sniffling, I could finally hear the rustling in the bushes, and jumped up, instantly alert for strangers and animals.

"Who's there!" I screamed, still crying. "Come out, or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

The stranger stepped out, but they weren't human.

The thing was a big bull on two legs, holding a huge battle axe.

"What the-!" I started, but I was cut off before I could finish.

As I staggered to my feet, I was hit again with the axe, putting me to the ground. Again.

I stood a bit quicker, and was able to dodge the next attack, but not fully. I was given a large gash across my side, and was knocked to the ground by the pain.

" . Alone!" I yelled as it advanced, making it chortle.

"Ffffooooodddd." I rasped, and I pushed backwards, despite the searing pain in my side, screaming the whole way.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Someone shouted, and the thing was cut off by a large arrow piercing its skull, making it howl before disintegrating into dust.

I sat, struggling for air, as a girl about my age ran out of the bushes, along with another 9, ranging from 10 to 17.

"Who the...heck are you?" I growled, scooting back even further as they advanced.

'' I'm Thalia. These are the hunters of Artemis. We heard the fighting, and we came to check out what was going on.'' The lead girl, Thalia, who looked no more than 16, said as I glared at them all.

"Nice to know. I'll be on my way then. Thanks for saving my neck." I growled, standing and limping in the direction of my house. Just another cut to hide. My parents had been oblivious to the fights I'd gotten into with, uh, ghosts, lately.

I was sort of a half ghost myself. I fought ghosts with a certain halfa called Danny Phantom on a regular basis.

As I got out of their sight-range, I let the two pitch black rings flow over me, and I was air-borne in seconds. I had to patrol with Danny anyways.

When I got to our meeting point, Danny was already there, pacing.

"Jeez, I didn't know that you were that fond of me to be pacing around like a mother hen" I teased lightly as I landed, bumping him in the shoulder by accident.

"I just don't want to patrol without you. Otherwise, there's no fun in pranking Plasmius." He teased back, lunging at me and pinning me to the ground, tickling me without mercy.

"Ha... Have... hahahaha! Have mercy!" I yelped, laughing so hard my sides hurt.

Danny flew off to the side, and I tackled him, wincing as my side exploded in searing pain.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asked, pushing me gently to the side, and leaning over.

"Nothing. Just a scrape or two on the way here." I said, staggering to my feet.

"It's something. If you don't tell me, I won't let you go on patrol." Danny said firmly, and I finally gave in with a sigh, sinking to the ground.

I told him everything, from the message, to the fight, to the hunters, and I ended with showing him my side, which was still oozing ectoplasm.

"I guess you're one of them, too." Danny said, sitting back, making himself comfortable.

"What? One of what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Danny started to explain this random stuff about how Greek mythology was real and that I was a half-blood, with exceptions. Since I had been turned into a half-ghost, my mortal side had been killed off, while my God-side stayed alive, making me immortal.

"Wait, wait. How do you know all of this?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I'm a god. The son of Poseidon."


End file.
